Imaginary
by Mara McCuniff
Summary: (COMPLETE) SEQUEL TO THREATENED Explores Ginny's Time In The Mental Institiution
1. Alone I Have Been

Imaginary  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"I linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me  
  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story.."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, or the song Imaginary, Oh yeah, and I didn't own the song Threatened either.  
  
Chapter One: Alone I Have Been  
  
Ginny hugged her knees tighter to her chest, baring her teeth she looked at the one way mirror in front of her. She could see Tom standing in the middle of the room, looking at her with a staisfied smirk on his face. He crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"So, how are the Doctors?" He asked in a mocking tone.   
  
"Fuck you." She half whispered half growled.  
  
"Ooh I bet you want to." He said raising his eyebrows.  
  
She growled, he laughed.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" She asked shaking her head, she looked down at her bandaged wrists.  
  
"How could you hurt me the way you did?" He cocked his head and gave her a "Like duh" look. She felt the hate begin to boil in the pit of her stomach. He sneered. "Don't feel that way, dear."  
  
She let out a strangled cry, of a wounded animal. She launched herself at him, missing of course. He let out a horrible amused laugh which just inraged her even more.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Ginny," She heard a female voice say softly, she looked over at the woman attendent, hate still coursing through her veins. She let out a growl and the woman took a step back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He was here." She breathed in deepily. "He was here taunting me, asking me how I liked the Doctors."  
  
The woman gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"I'M NOT LYING!" Ginny shouted at the woman.  
  
"I never said you were.." The woman backed closer to the door.  
  
"Yes you did," Ginny said cocking her head and giving her a hard look. "You did, with your eyes."   
  
The woman gave Ginny a horrified look. "I'm going to go get the Doctor. Stay right there."  
  
Ginny let out a snort.  
  
"I don't think I can go anywhere, considering I'm locked in here." She glared at the woman's retreating back, "Bitch..." 


	2. Drugged

Imaginary  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me..."  
  
Chapter Two: Drugged  
  
Ginny ran a shaking hand through her now matted, greasy hair. She refused to take a shower, she hated how the male attendants looked at her...  
  
"Ginny," She heard the soft voice say from the doorway, she turned and glared at the woman attendant who was assigned to her. Her name was Cora, what a horrible name...  
  
"What?" Ginny snapped irritably.  
  
"You need to take your pills now," She replied softly, handing Ginny a glass of water and five pills.  
  
"I'm going to tell my mom how your drugging me," Ginny said glaring and swallowing one after another. "She'll sue your ass, you know that?"  
  
Cora pulled her lips back in a sneer, showing almost black crooked teeth. "The hell she will."  
  
"I'm not crazy." Ginny said looking into Cora's cold brown eyes. "And you know it. You've seen him to."  
  
"I don't like your attitude." Cora hissed roughly pulling the glass of water out of Ginny's hand and leaving her to swallow three more pills without it.   
  
She gulped down the pills with great difficulty then leaned back against the wall. She avoided the one way mirror as her mind started slipping in and out of reality and a dream.  
  
With a peacful smile, she closed her eyes and travled to her own little world. Her world where there were purple skies, and no mirrors. She imagined herself lying on her back, staring up at the wonderful skies, watching the clouds drift lazily across the sky.  
  
She loved her own little world.  
  
It made her happy.  
  
Untill that laugh would yank her back into reality.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tom watched Ginny as that smile drifted onto her face. The pills did it, he was getting better at slipping in the wrong ones. Instead of the vitamins and the depression pills she should be taking, she was instead getting five very powerful pain killers. He loved the way her eyes would slide out of focus and that dreamy smile would drift onto her face. He'd stand and watch her for a few moments before laughing to snap her out of it, or at least snap her partially out of it.  
  
She looked up and glared at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Drugging you, are they?"  
  
"No," She slurred. "You are."  
  
"Even with all those pain killers, you still are rather quick," He said running a hand through his hair, "Quite a shame really."  
  
"Get me out of here." She said, her eyes dead. Her breathing was faster then normal as she tried to supress the sobs. "It's been weeks! I want to go home! I want out!"  
  
"There is no way out."  
  
Ginny looked up.  
  
"I'll find a way." 


	3. Twitching

Imaginary  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"don't say i'm out of touch  
  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge   
  
the nightmare i built my own world to escape.."  
  
Chapter Three: Twitching  
  
Ginny let out a harsh breath, this was just to much. She couldn't stay here any longer. That Cora woman was jumping down her throat at every little noise she made, Tom was taunting her even more, and there were whispers of what was happening out there.  
  
Things were going wrong, terribly wrong.  
  
There had been four unexplained deaths at the Ministry, what scared everyone even more was that three of the victims had been talking to the Minister himself. Mid-scentence..they had just, died.  
  
Everyone was getting blinded by the fear.  
  
Ginny sneered, if only they'd listen to her, if only they had believed her in the first place! Then they would realize what was happening. Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her elbows on her knees, intwining her fingers in her newly clean hair. They had made her shower.   
  
Today was worse then usual.  
  
The Doctors were even giving her weird looks. They were all afraid of her. She snorted. Did her a world of good. Sighing she stood up quickly, she couldn't stand this, being locked up 24 hours a day. It just wasn't good for her.  
  
"Miss Weasley," She heard a voice say from behind her, she spun around and looked at the male attendant -who looked barly older then her- say, he shrunk back. She smirked. "You have a phone call, your brother."  
  
She smiled. Finally! Someone who might believe her.  
  
The attendant put a hand on her arm -like all the others did- and led her over to the phone. She practically leaped at it, picking it up.  
  
"Ron!" She squeled, she opened her mouth to start her list of complaints, and start asking him to bring her home when he cut her off.  
  
"Listen, Ginny, I don't have much time.." He sounded oddly muffled. "I believe you, we all do...I have to go, I'll see you in about an hour."   
  
The line went dead.  
  
Despite how odd the call had been, Ginny thre her arms in the air.  
  
"YES!" 


	4. Mother Daughter Chat

Imaginary  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
"in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me..."  
  
Chapter Four: Mother Daughter Chat  
  
Ginny walked into the kitchen at The Burrow, breathing in the heavenly scent of her mothers cooking. She surveyed her mother who was standing with her back to Ginny, stirring something in a large pot.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of here, I don't want to confuse my wand with one of those fake ones of yours..." She began, obviously thinking she was yelling at one of the twins.  
  
"Didn't know I wasn't welcome." Ginny said. Her mother stopped in mid-scentece, turning around slowly to look at her daughter.   
  
"Oh Ginny," Her mother said, her voice choked with emotion. She quickly stepped away from the pot, ignoring the froth that was spilling over the sides. Ginny's mother made her way quickly to her daughter pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"Nice to see you Mrs. Weasley." Ginny said laughing against her tears.  
  
"Oh, Ginny..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny lay on the couch as Mrs. Weasley paced in front of her. Ginny's eye twitched as she watched her mother go back and forth, back and forth...  
  
"I believe you." Mrs. Weasley said finally stopping and looking her daughter in the eye. "How could I not? With all that's been happening at the Ministry..."  
  
"Oh god," Ginny said, finally breathing easier. "I'm so glad you do. I know Ron does, he said so on the way over."  
  
Ron had talked her ear off on the way back to The Burrow. She had finally had to smack him to get him to shut up. He kept going on and on about how him, Harry and Hermione had been disscussing it ever since she had been commited. He was bringing Harry and Hermione over tonight, so they could go over an idea they all had...  
  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, staring at her daughter, her eyes glistening with tears. "I'm happy your home, and next year..."  
  
"I'm not going back there." Ginny said sitting up. She stared at her mother wide-eyed. "They all think I'm barking..."  
  
"Who cares what they think?"  
  
"I do." Ginny said, her eyes narrowed as they had on Harry that night. "I couldn't live with them all bad mouthing me behind my back, giving me those strange looks..and the whispering..the god forsaken whispering..."  
  
"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said holding up a hand. "We'll discuss it later, why don't you go up and shower, then Harry, Hermione and Ron should be here, we can all have dinner then you can go ahead and make plans..."  
  
Ginny bolted up from the couch and was up the stairs in a matter of minuets. 


	5. Tonight

Imaginary  
  
By Mara McCuniff  
  
A/N Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long, I really dont think any of you would care what my excuse is, so I'll just get right to the chapter, last one, then the very last fic will come in a day or to, maybe tonight if I feel like it.  
  
"swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
the goddess of imaginary light"  
  
Chapter Five: Tonight  
  
Ginny lay on her bed, staring at the ceilling (which was now a mirror, as were the four walls surrounding her) still in a deep state of shock. Ron, Harry and Hermione had told her what they needed to do. They needed to get down to the Chamber Of Secrets and steal the second diary. It needed to be destroyed.  
  
She swallowed with great difficulty.  
  
She knew what she had to do.  
  
No one else had thought of it but her. How else could Tom have gotten her into the Chamber back when she was only eleven? He had to have done it some way, she was betting she could get into the chamer that way.  
  
She had to leave, and leave tonight. She would sneak into Hogwarts, go to the Chamber and steal the diary.  
  
Why endanger her friends when she knew it was her who had to do it? She licked her lips and sat up.   
  
This was between her and Tom now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny, with broomstick in one hand, and shoes in the other, snuck out of the back door at the Burrow. She tried to ignore the wild beating of her heart as she made her way to the trees. She slipped on her boots and mounted her brothers Nimbus 2000 (A/N Is that correct? I'm not sure...) and kicked off from the dewey ground. She felt a brief scense of serinity as the wind combed itself through her hair, the wind stinging her green cat-like eyes.  
  
She shifted her shoulders uncomfortably underneath the baggy black sweatshirt she had taken from her brothers room, she had decided to dress all in black, to cut down the chances of being seen. Her brother was the only one that wore black sweatshirts, all hers were a nasty shade of maroon....  
  
She bent lower over the broon, trying to force thoughts of the diary out of her mind, the broom was suprisingly fast, it wouldnt take much longer before she was there.  
  
The wind continued to whistle in her ears, making them ache painfully, she winced and shivered before lowering herself to narrowly avoid a nasty looking cloud.  
  
She let out a little whimper as she finally saw the glow of the castle, she really wasnt looking forward to seeing him. He would try to put her through hell again, it would take alot to stop him.  
  
She started into a dive pulling up in time to lightly set foot on the ground, her boots sunk slightly into the damp earth. She brushed her blood colored hair out of her eyes before looking at the castle.  
  
"This is going to be great." She said sarcastically, before striding forward, defiant glare in her eyes. 


End file.
